


Just Friends

by TheOneAndOnly1993



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly1993/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Jackie has something she needs to tell Marco.





	

_**Just Friends** _

_TheOneAndOnly1993_

* * *

FROM JACKIE 3: _"Hey boo. Can I come over right now? There's something I wanna talk about."_

With a smile, Marco clicked out a prompt reply. _"Of course :) Star and I were about to do our Friendship Thursday, you can join us!"_

He set his phone aside and resumed stirring ground beef for the nachos, until moments later it buzzed once more: _"See you soon,"_ Jackie replied.

Marco could not help but feel a lurch of anxiety, as well as excitement. Spending time with his girlfriend always gave him a bad case of the butterflies.

Speaking of which...

"Star?" he called out. He did not have to wait long to hear an energetic pair of footsteps stomp around above him, and then down the stairs.

"Whazzup, my main man, Marco?" Star made finger-guns as she approached. Her blue eyes brightened at the timer on the oven reaching its final minute. "Ooh! Nachoooos!" she sang.

"Almost done!" He timed it perfectly - he knew how Star always liked to have the first nacho, especially when they were fresh out of the oven. Marco looked over his shoulder, idly stirring. "Jackie's coming over in a few," he said, his anx-citement evident in his speech. "She's joining us for _Fiesta de la Noche._ "

His mind, as per usual, became a mushy mess of Jackie-related thoughts, so much so that he didn't think too much of the odd way Star uttered, "...Again?"

"Yeah!" he replied, just as the oven went off: _BEEPBEEPBEEEEEEP,_ like a bomb set to blow.

"Uh, great!" Star replied. "The more the merrier, I always say!"

Marco knew his bestie wouldn't mind - she loved hanging out with friends. He heard Star's footsteps grow quieter, implying she left the kitchen, as he swiftly put on an oven mitt and maneuvered to take out his specialty nachos. They were piled so high, no way would he and Star be able to eat them all. _Well, maybe Star could,_ he pondered with amusement. _But she always likes sharing._

After topping the nachos with a meaty coating, he called out once more, "Star," turning, "the nachos are-!"

She was no longer in sight. _"_ _Oh,"_ was simultaneously thought and uttered aloud. Then, he remembered. _She must have went back up to her room._ It made sense - the Friendship Snuggly was stored there.

With a hop in his step, Marco carried the plate of nachos into the living room.

* * *

The lights were off, the glow of the television lit the room, and Marco and Star were huddled underneath the Snuggly with their snack between them when a knock came to the door. Marco's heart skipped a beat.

"It's open!" he called - he knew he didn't want to get up after settling down with Star, so he planned ahead and left it unlocked. _Nice call, Diaz._ He couldn't resist patting himself on the back for that one.

To their right, the door swung open and Jackie poked her head in, brilliant, green eyes wide. "Marco?" she called.

"Hey, Jackie! Come, Come take a seat!" he tittered, scooting closer to Star and, although it was underneath the Snuggly, pat the space now beside him.

His girlfriend (Marco still flushed at the thought, and grinned like a goof when no one was looking), entered with her helmet underneath her arm and her skateboard with the other, which she set against the wall by the door.

As she approached though, Marco noticed Jackie's eyes did not hold their usual, relaxed glaze, nor did her posture convey the skater's usual disposition. If Marco didn't know any better, he would have thought something was bothering her.

"Everything okay, Jackie?" His voice cracked a little. Flushing, Marco cleared his throat and said in a much deeper voice, " _Jackie?"_ He heard Star snort beside him, and playfully prod him in the side.

The skater, took a seat beside Marco, but she did not get underneath the blanket. She didn't even look to her boyfriend. He grew concerned, but before he could say anything, Jackie sighed.

"Star," she said, still not looking up, "do... do you mind if Marco and I get the room to ourselves for a second?"

Marco flinched his head back - that was unexpected, but then he remembered she wanted to talk to him about something. Recalling the text, and seeing her now, only now did he realize it must be something important.

Marco turned over to his best friend. "Star, you mind giving us a few?" he asked her softly.

Star regarded the two with a crooked brow, and her eyes did shine with concern for the two of them. It seemed to take a second for his request to be processed, but when it did the princess nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course, of course." She crawled her way out of the massive blanket and walked up the stairs. Star lingered a moment to shoot a comforting smile at the couple, which Marco mirrored in kind, before disappearing to the second floor.

"Jackie," Marco uttered, moving closer to wrap an arm around his girlfriend. He had not become so nervous to do such a thing, not after going out with her for a couple months, and sharing more than a few kisses.

She didn't turn to meet his gaze for several moments, but when she finally did, a rueful smile crossed her lips. "You're a really sweet guy, Marco. A girl's lucky to have you."

He felt himself grow red with pride, but his concern had become overwhelming. "What's wrong, Jackie? I'm... I'm here for you, you know that."

"...I think it'd be better if we were just friends, though."

I took all of one second for Marco to feel his heart drop, and his entire body feel like it was filled with fire. Despite the pain, he could only utter a quiet little, "What?" unsure if he understood correctly.

Was Jackie breaking up with him?

"Is, Is there something I did wrong?" he asked, dropping his arm, but turning fully now to face her. He was ready to do anything - apologize, right whatever wrong he committed, anything. A small, feeble little hope flickered bright in his chest, and Marco was intent on hoarding it like a man lost in darkness.

But Jackie only shook her head, slow. Pain was evident in her face. "No, no. You did _nothing_ wrong, Marco - you're a great guy. You're kind, fun to be around, _funny_..."

"Then, Then, Then w-why are we breaking up?" Marco asked softly. He tried to maneuver himself to meet Jackie's gaze, but they were like the opposite ends of magnets now, pushing them away whenever he tried to align himself with them. "I-I, did I do something wrong?" he asked once more.

He just couldn't understand - they were perfectly fine, weren't they? Jackie didn't _seem_ to be upset about him, or anything, really.

Jackie finally met his gaze when she plead to him, "You didn't _do_ anything Marco, honest! It's... It's all _me_ , I'm the reason why...!" She couldn't finish her sentence, she just trailed off, shaking her head slow, face wrenched with misery.

Marco was desperate to save his relationship though. "I can help you," he said. "Star can too, we-we can go to any dimension, Jackie! Just, _please_! Please, tell me what I can do to help you..."

"It isn't like that, Marco..." Jackie laid a hand over her heart. "I just... don't feel it anymore."

"'It?'"

"This. _Us_. I've had so much fun with you Marco, and I would love it if we still hung out!" She forced her most assuring smile as one hand squeeze his, though it was limp and lifeless. "It's just... I don't know, even I don't understand it. I spend the last few days, talking to my mom, the school psychologist even! I... I felt _awful_ about this, Marco; I didn't want to hurt you, but I-!"

"Jackie."

She stopped herself, her face still wrenched with guilt, mouth wanting to spill out half a hundred apologies, explanations, excuses and just plain _words._

When her gorgeous eyes met his, they widened slightly.

Marco was smiling - a smile full of hurt, full of compassion, and love, but, most of all, understanding.

Marco understood. He didn't want to, but he did - one cannot force feelings that just aren't there, a lesson he inadvertently learned from Tom, of all people.

"It's okay," he said, a feeling worse than a hundred daggers piercing his chest, worse than when he accidentally broken his hand practicing.

Jackie frowned anyway. "I'm sorry, Marco."

She moved to hug him.

"...It's okay," and his arms closed around her, although he was not aware of it. Marco felt his muscles take a life of their own, moving without him telling them too.

* * *

Star waited at the top of the stairs, and did not come down until after the front door shut.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop - well, she did, but she could not help her curiosity. She thought that, maybe, she could even help Jackie with whatever was bothering her, if it was within her capabilities.

This, however...

Star had to stifle a gasp when she heard Jackie utter the words, "Just friends."

 _Is this really happening?!_ she wondered, her heart rising. _I, I, oh my gosh, I have a chance with Marco!_

It was all she could think about, up until she heard the door shut. Star made sure to wait a few seconds, so not to seem suspicious, before coming down. She had to make sure her joy did not show as she did.

However, all selfish thoughts went away at the sight of Marco, sitting on the sofa with the snuggly on his lap. He was just staring at the television, and Star was sure he wasn't even watching.

He didn't even turn as she approached.

"Marco-?"

"We broke up." He didn't even blink. "Jackie went home."

Star didn't even need to see his face to hear the hollowness in his tone. She felt her own heart start to sink. "I'm sorry, Marco." She took a seat beside him.

Only then, did Marco finally turn, and he looked her in the eyes. Star looked into his and she saw heartbreak. "She broke up with me, Star."

The princess frowned, then, without waiting a minute longer wrapped her arms around Marco. He reciprocated, fiercely.

Immediately after, she heard her best friend's muffled cries. "I dunno, I dunno..." he slurred. Star shushed him, rubbing his back. He sobbed louder, stuffing his face into her shoulder. "I dunno what I did wrong..."

 _Oh my gosh, Marco..._ Star felt her own tears prickle her eyes, but she blinked them away. She felt guilty for even thinking of taking advantage of Marco's singlehood so promptly.

"It'll be okay, Marco."

She felt him slowly drag his face across her sleeve - he was shaking his head, she realized. "I'm such a loser, Star. Of course she wouldn't like me the way I, I..."

Star shushed him again, sharper this time. "Don't say that," she demanded, keeping her voice like steel. "Please don't say that, Marco... not about yourself."

He didn't respond after that, nor did Star say anything more. They held one another, hugging like it were their last.

* * *

_**We're so intent on getting our Starco, that we forget Jackie was the girl of Marco's dreams for practically his entire life.** _

_**I hope you all enjoyed.** _


End file.
